Clue: Winter Holiday At Boddy Manor
by Kenneth Hand
Summary: The guests have been invited to Mr. Boddy's mansion for the winter holiday. Can they survive their visit? Can Mr. Boddy? Two new quality Clue mysteries for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Holiday At Boddy Manor Part One: Christmas

By: KENNETH HAND

December 29, 2010

Guests: Ms. Scarlet, Col. Mustard, Mrs. White, Mr. Green, Mrs. Peacock, Prof. Plum

Rooms: Hall, Lounge, Dining Room, Kitchen, Ball Rom, Conservatory, Billiard Room,  
Library, Study

The holiday season had begun and, as usual, Mr. Boddy's six guests had been invited to Boddy Manor. On Christmas Eve, they all arrived, one by one, at Mr. Boddy's front door, where they were greeted by the seemingly ever-cheerful Mrs. White.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Green," she chimed as Green pushed his way in. "I hope your holiday is off to a festive start."

"It isn't," Mr. Green growled. "My taxi was late, and I still haven't heard back from one of my investors, which means I likely won't be hearing from him until the New Year. Take my jacket." And Mr. Green left the Hall for the Lounge, where Mr. Boddy usually greeted his guests.

"How I'm going to spend the next week with this oaf is beyond me," White said out loud in her ever-cheerful voice, and she picked up Green's olive green jacket from where he had carelessly dropped it on the floor of the Hall.

In the Lounge, Mr. Green found that all the other guests had arrived. He sat down and accepted a glass of eggnog from Mr. Boddy.

"Now that we're all here," Mr. Boddy announced, "I would like to thank you all for coming. Ever since my wife Bessie passed away some years ago, the holidays would have become an awfully lonely time for me, but for the company of my good friends."

The guests all looked at Mr. Boddy expectantly. Mr. Boddy sighed jovially.

"You all, of course!" he said delightedly.

"Oh yes, of course," the confused guests all said in unison.

"So to show my appreciation for your dedication to our holidays together, I have decided to offer you the finest Christmas presents ever. You are my family now, in a way, and you deserve to be treated as such."

"The finest Chrismtas presents ever?" Ms. Scarlet asked. "What precisely do you mean by the finest?"

"By Joe, Boddy, if you intend to repeat last year's present of a Revolver on a keychain, you may as well come out with it now," Colonel Mustard piped in.

Mr. Boddy chuckled. "No, no, Colonel Mustard, nothing like that. Each of these presents has been selected by a seasoned personal shopper at an expensive department store. I gave her a list of your interests, and she selected gifts that were in the tens of thousands of dollars."

Suddenly the guests' faces came to life. "Tens of thousands of dollars?" they demanded, once again in unison.

"Yes," Mr. Boddy replied.

"But, just where are these gifts, Boddy?" asked Mr. Green suspiciously, who had noticed that there were no Christmas presents under Mr. Boddy's enormous tree. "I don't see them anywhere."

"They have been hidden in different rooms around the house," said Mr. Boddy. "I wouldn't want any curious hands to go rummaging before Christmas morning! I can tell you, however," he quickly included when he saw the guests begin to look eagerly around the Lounge, "that none of the presents has been hidden in this room."

"Oh I know!" cried Mrs. White, who had been listening from the doorway. The guests all looked at her, and she politely laughed. She then stuck out her tongue at them when they had turned back around to Mr. Boddy.

"Now, I propose we have a game of Scrabble, and then head to the Dining Room for Christmas dinner," said Mr. Boddy, and the guests, whose minds were revolving around their expensive Christmas presents and when they would search for them later, followed him out.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

After the delectable dinner prepared, served, and cleaned up by Mrs. White, the guests all retired to various rooms. Mr. Green and Professor Plum said that they wanted to play Cribbage in the Conservatory; Mrs. Peacock and Ms. Scarlet said they would challenge each other to Billiards in the Billiard Room; Colonel Mustard was going to the Lounge to lounge; and Mrs. White was finishing up cleaning in the Kitchen and Dining Room. Of course, the guests all intended to immediately start searching for their presents to sneak a peek. Much to their annoyance, however, Mr. Boddy was circulating between the rooms to be a good host.

"Would you like a third for Cribbage?" he asked Green and Plum, who hadn't even bothered to bring the board with them to the Conservatory.

"No thanks," they said at once.

Mr. Boddy then inquired whether Peacock and Scarlet would like Billiards tips; whether Mustard required company in the Lounge; and whether White needed a hand cleaning up, but they all declined. Unsure of what to do with himself, Mr. Boddy resolved to continue to go between the rooms in case someone needed him.

"Drat, Boddy is still wandering around," Ms. Scarlet whispered to Mrs. Peacock from the door in the Billiard Room. "Why can't he just go to bed so we can look for our presents?"

Mrs. Peacock, who in the meantime had been searching the Billiard Room, suddenly gasped. She had located a gift behind the bar. Her smile of delight quickly turned to a frown, however.

"It isn't for either one of us," she told Ms. Scarlet, who scowled.

"I want my gift!" Scarlet wailed, and stomped her foot on the hardwood floor.

Meanwhile, in the Conservatory, Green and Plum were unable to locate a gift at all, so they quietly took the Secret Passage to the Lounge, where Mustard was watching television.

"Did you find a Christmas present in here?" Plum asked Mustard hopefully.

"No, the old dodger was telling the truth," Mustard replied.

Just then, the power went out, and the mansion was thrown into darkness. The only light that remained on came from the Candlesticks that had been placed on and around Mr. Boddy's Christmas tree.

"Let's split up," hissed Green, and the three men left the Lounge to look for Christmas presents. Colonel Mustard took a Candlestick from the tree.

Ms. Scarlet and Mrs. Peacock had also left the Billiard Room, and when they saw Mr. Boddy heading to the basement to check the power, Scarlet slipped into the Library, and Peacock into the Ball Room. In the Library, Scarlet came upon another guest, who was attempting to open a Christmas present with the Wrench.

"This gift is mine," growled the guest, and Scarlet stuck her tongue out at him and left to go to the Study. Between the Library and Study, however, she ran into Mr. Green in the dark, and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oops, sorry Ms. Scarlet," he said, and continued into the Study, where he found a gift that was not for him.

In the Ball Room, Mrs. Peacock came upon a gift that was addressed to neither her, Mr. Green or Professor Plum.

"Drat, of all the lousy luck," she said, and left the Ball Room for the Kitchen.

Mrs. White, meanwhile, was experiencing a smiliar streak of bad luck. There had been no gifts in the Kitchen, and the gift in the Dining Room was for either Mr. Green or Professor Plum. She then took a Secret Passage from a room, and at the other end found another gift, but once again, the gift was not intended for her.

"Did the old stick-in-the-mud even get me a Christmas present?" she demanded of the dark room.

At the same time, Mrs. Peacock located her present in the only room that hadn't previously been searched, and at once began to pry at the tight wrapping paper. A male guest also found his present in either the Billiard Room or the Kitchen, and used the light from his Candlestick to attempt to open the package.

Meanwhile, a guest coming out of the Dining Room (after her second search of the room) caught sight of a guest coming out of the Ball Room (after his first search of it).

"Your present's in there," they both said at once, pointing to the rooms they had just come from. They both hurried to their respective rooms to find their presents.

Just then, a guest who was unconscious recovered, and hurried into a room she hadn't previously searched. There she found her present.

WHOSE CHRISTMAS PRESENT WAS IN WHICH ROOM IN THE MANSION?  
SCROLL DOWN

SCROLL DOWN

SCROLL DOWN

SCROLL DOWN

SCROLL DOWN

Professor Plum's gift was in the LIBRARY Mrs. Peacock's gift was in the HALL Mr. Green's gift was in the DINING ROOM Mrs. White's gift was in the BALL ROOM Colonel Mustard's gift was in the BILLIARD ROOM Ms. Scarlet's gift was in the STUDY.  
There were no gifts in the CONSERVATORY, LOUNGE, or KITCHEN.

Unfortunately for all the guests, before any of them could actually get the wrapping paper off of their presents (Mr. Boddy had glue-gunned it on), Mr. Boddy had the lights back on and discovered them all with their presents. He insisted they put all the presents under the Christmas tree, locked the Lounge door, and took the disgruntled guests to bed, one by one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Holiday At Boddy Manor Part Two: New Year's Eve

By: KENNETH HAND

December 30, 2010

Suspects: Ms. Scarlet, Col. Mustard, Mrs. White, Mr. Green, Mrs. Peacock, Prof. Plum

Weapons: Candlestick, Revolver, Knife, Lead Pipe, Wrench, Rope

Rooms: Hall, Lounge, Dining Room, Kitchen, Ball Room, Conservatory, Billiard Room,  
Library, Study

The New Year was just a day away at Boddy Manor, and the guests had been going stir crazy in the mansion for over a week. Since they had arrived on Christmas Eve, the guests had been bickering over just about everything. Mrs. Peacock had caught Mrs. White sticking out her tongue at Peacock behind her back; Mr. Green had accidentally broken one of Professor Plum's testtubes, for which Plum clocked him with the Wrench; and Ms. Scarlet was angry at Colonel Mustard for eating her box of chocolates. Mr. Boddy was trying to mediate all the disputes, but by the time New Year's Eve had arrived, he had all but given up. Therefore, he decided to have a game of capture the flag in an attempt to distract the guests from their arguments.

"The rules are simple," said Mr. Boddy, once the guests had settled into the Lounge and had stopped fighting. "Each team will have the chance to hide a flag somewhere on the main floor of the mansion. Colonel Mustard, Mrs. Peacock and Mr. Green will make up the Green Team, and Ms. Scarlet, Mrs. White and Professor Plum will constitute the Mauve Team." He held up green and mauve flags and jerseys for the guests. "By midnight, if one of the teams has found another's flag first, each member of that team will receive one million dollars."

The guests all gasped.

Mr. Boddy continued. "But the catch is this. If a member of one team touches a member of the other team first, the team member who was touched must sit out of the game in the Library. I will moderate the game to ensure that no hanky-panky takes place," he was quick to add.

Disappointed, the guests all discounted the possibility of using weapons on the other guests, and looked wearily at their teammates. They were going to have to work together in order to win the prize, and the six guests were hardly team players.

"What happens if all three members of a team end up in the Library?" asked Mrs. Peacock.

"Then they must stay there until the end of the game: until the other team finds their flag, or until midnight," replied Mr. Boddy. "Now, get into your teams, put on your jerseys and decide where you want to hide your flags. Remember that part of the flags must be visible in whichever room they are in. We will meet back here in twenty minutes."

The guests left the room in their respective teams, whispering all the while.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

The guests returned to the Lounge, sporting their team jerseys. Each team had fairly hidden a flag in a main floor room of the house.

"Remember, an opposing team's flag must be found by midnight," Mr. Boddy said. "Let the games begin." And with that, he blew a whistle, and the guests all split up to look in different rooms.

Members of the Mauve Team and Green Team both beelined to both the Dining Room and Study to look for flags. A female member of the Mauve Team rushed into the Ball Room, and a male member of the Green Team entered the Billiard Room. Neither found a flag, and so they switched rooms. Mr. Green, who didn't realize that one of his team members had already searched the Dining Room, searched the room again, unsuccessfully. Professor Plum and another member of his team decided to search for the green flag together, but Mrs. Peacock snuck up behind Plum and touched him, sending him to the Library, which housed neither flag. Mr. Boddy happened to be standing nearby, however, so while Plum's team member wanted to bash Peacock with the Candlestick, she left and fled into the Lounge, which also housed neither flag. She then searched the Hall, Study and Library, with no results.

Two male members of the Green Team, meanwhile, had teamed up to look for flags and managed to touch Ms. Scarlet as she was leaving the Library. In retaliation, one of Scarlet's teammates touched one of the two teamed up men, and then disappeared into the Billiard Room.

"Drat!" exclaimed Mr. Green, on his way to the Library.

The other of the two men entered either the Hall, Ball Room or Conservatory, and let out a cry of joy just as the grandfather clock in the hall began to toll twelve.

"I found it! I found their flag!"

WHO FOUND WHICH FLAG IN WHICH ROOM? WHAT ROOM WAS THE OTHER FLAG IN?

SCROLL DOWN

SCROLL DOWN

SCROLL DOWN

SCROLL DOWN

SCROLL DOWN

COLONEL MUSTARD found the MAUVE FLAG in the CONSERVATORY. The GREEN FLAG was hidden in the KITCHEN. 


End file.
